


I Fucking Hate You

by savaged



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Forced Feminization, Hate Sex, House Cleaning, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benson returns to the Park to find out his car is perfectly fine, after spending the whole afternoon looking for it around town. He's gonna make Mordecai pay- or is it gonna be the way round for all these months of pure rants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Hate You

It was the day that Benson blew up.

The guy was sitting there, slouching at the top of the stairways that lead to the entrance of the house when a cart arrived, parking near the garage. Pops was inside cleaning Carmelita and Rigby was watering the plants of the living room after losing a bet which they had both agreed not to talk to anyone about, and as Benson stepped off the vehicle he glanced up to encounter his most hated slacker of all, cheerfully waving at him.

"You" Benson growled lowly. "YOU JERK!"

"Huh? Hey, Benson, what's up!"

Benson skipped and stumbled through the stairways like a furious beast dripping white drool from rabies going to catch a puppy. "WHERE'S MY CAR?"

"Benson, stop!" Mordecai stepped aside before Benson got too carried away and crashed into him.

"You're fired. Give me the keys and the location of my car, and you're FIRED."

"What you talkin' about, man, I-"

"FIRED!"

People started to gather at the surroundings of the antique mansion while Skips, Rigby and Thomas watched from the windows of the living room. Benson's eyes looked out of place, almost comically if it wasn't for his heavy breathing and the rumbles that came out from between his gritted teeth. His stubble seemed darker and Mordecai could have sworn he smelled the high levels of testosterone coming out in swirls from the gumball machine. The loud sound of the garage door opening didn't unable him to yell into his ear, "DO I REPEAT IT TWICE, FUCKING JERK!?"

"Benson?" Pops' sweet voice was heard in the middle of the ruckus. "Benson, come down here, please."

"NOT NOW, POPS!"

"Benson!"

Pops never raised his voice, much less to an employee and friend. Benson turned his head around to gaze at the lollipop spinning a ring with a key around his finger and the obvious roar of an engine known to him for years. Despite feeling an enormous weight off his chest, the boss turned to point his finger at Mordecai with the same rage of before and slightly pinker. "Explain yourself."

"I needed some time to repair it, I can't believe you actually were gonna fire me" Mordecai swept off his shoulders the guiltiness, raising his eyebrows defiantly.

"WHAT? ACTUALLY!? I _am_  gonna fire you..."

"Huh? No fair, Benson!"

"... if you don't pay for the entire afternoon I've looking for the freaking car AND its keys!"

"Sure! I mean, what can I do for you?"

"GO CLEAN MY HOUSE!"

-

"Aaaaaghhh" the employee sighed sharply protesting. Benson's building was located near the park but still, he made him walk for hours in circles until they reached it -Benson claiming that's just half of what he had to walk to find the damned car,- and the elevator was broken so they had to climb 16 floors worth of stairways as Mordecai sweated his brow.

"How come you're so used to this?" he tried to stay calm and start a friendly conversation. Benson was usually cool once they were in his territory, but despite the effort he put in it, the chat remained cold and still like some sort uncooked raw soggy food.

"I don't slack off."

"Ha ha, okay."

"The fuck are you laughing about?"

Mordecai winced. He waited for Benson to turn around with a smile in front of him, but that didn't happen and so on the reached his floor and walked up to apartment 1635. There wasn't any natural light and rock music came from a door in the front apartment. He knew Audrey's ex must have been there for the night, and her, somewhere else in the town.

"You've got to start dusting the tables and the lamps. Take away the trash, reorganize my bookshelf by the Author's last name, sweep the floor, clean it with the deodorant that's in the kitchen's counter..." Benson latched the door and threw the key into his bedroom. "Oh, and don't go into the bedroom."

Mordecai nodded forcedly as he felt the back of his eyes boil. His brain was throbbing from the rage towards this jerk. He decided keeping silent was best when he grabbed the feather duster and lazily waved his hand around the table of the living room.

"Nuh-uh. Do you expect to get yourself dirty? Put this on" Benson came with a pink apron, white string with little pink hearts that smelled of strawberry and girls. Mordecai blushed and bursted out;

"You can't make me wear that, Benson."

"Oh yes. Yes, I can, and I will if you don't want me to fire you" Benson threw it at him and Mordecai caught it in the air.

"Please, tell me this is a joke."

"Just wear it, alright? The earlier you leave, the earlier you and I'll be happy."

The fucker sat on the couch, putting one leg upon the knee of the other -spreading them wide,- and a smirk of self satisfaction grew across his face. Mordecai bit his bottom lip with fury as he slid the piece of clothing through him. Knowing that Benson was there watching him made it ten million times worse. All this for a freaking incident with his car, which was perfectly clean and repaired now. He couldn't take it anymore. A _man_  shouldn't be wearing this kind of apron.

"Honey, could you dust that table twice? I don't think you're doing your job how it's done."

The blue jay turned to him and slammed the feather duster down, grabbing Benson by the crank and making him stand up. He threw the apron to a side and spoke to him.

"Look, I don't like you. You don't like me. I get that. If you keep teasing me, I'll have to take action, okay?"

"Oh, wheels are turning now."

"What d'you mean with that? The apron? Is that Audrey's?"

"Who cares? Put it back on and clean like the little _girl_  you are, and _work for me_."

Mordecai watched the world 'girl' come out in slow motion a few times before he snapped out. And after he snapped out, all hell broke loose. "If I'm a girl, then what are you? You're nothing."

"I'm your boss. Now get back to cleaning!"

"I'm gonna get _you_  clean" he tugged Benson to the table and the machine protested when his back hit the edge. "Like the girl I am."

"Mordecai!"

"What?" he held Benson's weak arms down. "You know you want it."

"B-but- Fuck" Mordecai's leg pushed his inner thighs apart, "stop it, jerk! Stop right now!"

"I'm gonna show you who's the little girl here."

"No" he shrieked loud. But then again, he couldn't cry out for help, neighbors would come and... Oh, god, Audrey's ex, he would come and find him like this? What kind of pervert would he be portrayed as? "No!"

"Too late, 'honey'" Mordecai pulled Benson's slot open at which the machine gasped and pushed him onto the wooden table, throwing everything that was on it away. A sound of broken glass and then the rustles of Benson's nails digging the wood, wriggling to get his back comfortable, lying down. The machine-man spread his legs wider under Mordecai's beastly glare. He growled low.

"Don't look at me like a lost puppy, you asked for it" the guy stuck two fingers inside the slot feeling Benson's thighs tremble under him. "Oh God, you're so soft..."

Benson looked away lowering his gaze, a cute shade of red starting to dye his cheeks. "Don't touch there" he muttered, unable to speak up at the fingers exploring, opening him deep inside. He gasped when his employee reached that sweet spot, and he jerked his head back rolling his eyes when Mordecai pushed. His whole body focused on the delicious tease as he thrusted his hips suggestively against him, biting his lower lip and drowning delightful sounds in the back of his throat. Mordecai furrowed his brow, shutting his eyes closed just listening. Fuck, he was getting harder at each minute that passed... The thought of Benson tight walls clenching brought him back all of a sudden as his boss spoke, panting.

"I can't- I can't do this, Mordecai."

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai drew his fingers out and in again with slightly rougher thrusts, always careful not to hurt him. "I'm just preparing you, that's all. And you seem to love it.

"I- Ah, I can't! Mordecai, stop! I'm your boss!"

The tall boy drew back too soon leaving Benson with his mouth open and goggling eyes, clinging into the nothingness he was left with, to be replaced -also too soon- by the big piece of flesh wrapped in Mordecai's free hand.

"G- ghh..." he articulated in an attempt of checking for air in his lungs; "g- Ooh God, yes" he rested his head on the table and spread his legs wider for deeper entrance. "Mordecai..."

"Yes, Benson?" the blue jay licked his lips wet, eyes closed and jaded expression. His eyebrows met in his brow, drawing wrinkles in his forehead, half open mouth revealing an intense pleasure. Benson's muscle walls were surrounding him down there, clenching tightly, almost too warm, too unbelievably good for a machine. His knuckles turned white from the strength he was using to grip Benson's thigh, and released once he slammed in completely, sunk in the mellow of being inside his boss.

"Fuck me."

A sharp breath coming from Benson.

"Fuck me hard."

-

"I'm not sure those two together will end in a very peaceful evening" Skips vowed, closing the garage door within Pops who carried a pen and a paper and scribbled about the smell of roses and such. "Benson can't take Mordecai's laziness and the guy doesn't want to do a thing around here."

"I think you're being really harsh to Mordecai, Skips."

"Aah, you're right, Pops. Sometimes I just forget he's a kid. A good kid, in fact."

-

Mordecai slammed in once again pushing the wooden table all the way into the wall- "fu- fucking jerk, my... Ah!. M-my wall!"

"Keep quiet" the taller hushed him for the third time already. "I don't want them to hear us."

"Who?"

Mordecai forced his eyes to keep closed. He was so ashamed of this, so embarrassed, wanting to crawl in a hole in the dirt or just hide from Mordecai; but he clung into his broad chest and shoulders, burying his head, panting his name desperately as the boy thrusted against his pleasure spot, again and again. 'Harder -he whispered into his ear,- please, please harder- I like it rough" and his whole body gave up to such skin craving, grinding his pelvic area against Mordecai's, sighing.

"The neighbors... Benson, dude... I'm coming."

"Not so fast, you jerk!"

"But I-"

"Tell me it" he reached Mordecai's neck, biting at it, hard nibbling and then warm breath against the blue jay's ear. "Fuck me and tell me you hate me, Mordecai" a rougher thrust. "Ah! Yeah- Tell me how much you hate me" he raised his hips from the table, rolling them.

"Fuck you" Mordecai moaned, pushing Benson down by the chest, "Benson, fuck you."

"Huh?" Benson rubbed his upper teeth with his tongue. "Am I that much of a bad boss?"

"You piss me off 'cause you got nothing better to do." Mordecai grabbed Benson's thigh and raised his leg up to his shoulder. Benson hissed, repressing a moan when Mordecai's cock got deeper into him. "D'you think I like working at that shitty park? I took your car because you were the only idiot to say yes."

"Aaah-"

"Course, there's video games and stuff but- There's you, asshole ordering me around all day, making me feel like shit" he pinched his crank and turned it a bit. "Making me do stuff I don't want to, I hate you so" thrust, "fucking" thrust, "much" last thrust.

"Yeah, fuck me" Benson huffed, putting an arm over his forehead trying to sweep off the sweat. It was boiling inside that apartment, maybe he should consider getting an air conditioner soon.

Mordecai pushed, thrusted him harder than ever this time. Did he really refuse to look at Benson like that? He was so freaking shameless, that jerk- His head hit the wall, making a glass-cracking sound. Benson's mind went blind as he felt his insides full with a huge load of something sticky, heavy, fertile spreading down his thighs and stain his entrances, and then dizziness as he told himself that was it. He came holding onto the white-colored chest and murmured words Mordecai -with head down and sweat dripping from his temple- couldn't make out.

"Phew that was, um..." he finally opened his eyes, his temples sweaty and damp. "Benson?"

The machine lied limp, closed eyes and open mouth making no sound. His head rested on the wood, still and quiet, and Mordecai slowly removed himself from the tight entrance.

Silence.

"Benson... You alright?"

A gumball rolled out of the machine's globe and fell from the edge of the table. Mordecai's eyes opened big in awe.

-

"I think he's dead."

"You fucked him... _And_ killed him? Dude you're so fired!"

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Rigby."

"No problem. Make sure to make it in a safer place next time, though, not like your boss' living room. And call after you're done, I've been worried, y'know?"

"Dude, what do I do? What do we do? I can't take him to the hospital, the nurses will _stare_."

"They wouldn't give a fuck Mordecai, they get these kind of cases all the time."

"What explanation would I give to them? Hey, so yeah, I was just having sex when it... The... Thing, happened?"

"You don't have to mention the sex, bro. Look, lets clean him up. It's the less we can do."

"Benson!?" A young, feminine voice called from the now opening door. Mordecai froze in place, slowly turning his head back watching Audrey walk in wearing a red dress and a hat. "It's my sister's prom and- Oh, hi guys!"

"H-hey Audrey! Dude, look who's here!" Mordecai dug his elbow in Rigby's ribs. When he got no response, he turned around to gaze at what Rigby was doing. Benson was wearing the pink apron now, unconscious and all and with a pair of black glasses that appeared out of nowhere. With Rigby's help, the gumball machine waved and rested again on the table.

"Benson's kinda tired, Audrey. Mind if you leave him here with us for the night?"

Audrey blushed. "Y-yeah, I didn't think I'd find him here, anyway. He had this really important meeting with his family as he said but- If he's tired then..."

"It's okay. He'll be fine tomorrow morning" Mordecai smiled sympathetically. "G-bye, Audrey."

"Bye!" The door closed shut.

"Don't even say it."

"Dude, you're _so_ fired."


End file.
